Yellow
by Crimson Vixen
Summary: CloudxReno drabble. Reno growled and backtracked until he was next to the kneeling blonde. Honestly, he knew the boy could be a sap but seriously…


**Disclaimer:** Not mine !

**A/N:** another fic I found in my files. A Cloud and Reno drabble I made for the Cloud and Reno LJ comm. Enjoy, yo!

**

* * *

**

--

**--**

**Yellow**

**Cloud x Reno**

_a fiction by Crimson Vixen_

**--**

**--

* * *

**

"We couldn't find any treasure, huh? Or even a monster… Nooo, we found a fucking rock! Next time you want to go on a little hike, do me a favor and leave me out of it."

Cloud arched a golden brow at the fuming Turk, waiting for the steam to let loose. He should have known this little stroll in the woods with his lover would end like this… They often did.

"…It's not a rock," the blonde cut in. "It's an egg."

"_Oh_, even better!" he threw his hands into the air like he'd given up on the ex-mercenary. "Just leave it."

Cloud blinked at the redhead, ignoring his retreating form and instead kneeling next to the rock/egg in question. Glancing around, he announced his observation to the still marching off Turk.

"I don't see the nest anywhere," he near-pouted. Reno growled and backtracked until he was next to the kneeling blonde. Honestly, he knew the boy could be a sap but seriously… Cloud tenderly poked at the object, and quickly retreated his finger when the said object trembled and cracked.

"…You broke it," Reno chirped with a pat to the blonde's back. "Good job."

"Stupid Turk, I already told you it was an egg."

"Ok well don't touch it," Reno stammered irritably, squatting down anyway for a closer look. "The mother won't take it back."

Cloud shook his head to the statement.

"That's not true."

The Turk scrunched his face at the blonde's attitude. Cloud gently cupped the egg on both sides and pulled it closer to him. On a first glance, he looked ready to kiss the quivering shell.

"It's a chocobo egg," Cloud clarified. Chocobos were great, caring parents. The mother would take care of it regardless of their tampering.

To Cloud's surprise, Reno lightened his expression to that similar of a curious child's. Huh, did Reno – Reno of the Turks – have a soft spot for these adorable creatures?

He never would've guessed…

Like little boys who rubbed their noses into things they should leave alone, the ex-mercenary and the ShinRa employee rested on their bellies and stared at the sizable egg.

Reno reached out a careful boney hand and tenderly stroked the side. Then he twirled a lithe finger around one golden lock from on Cloud's head, sprouting a rather sly smirk as he did so.

"You know, Strife… With that hair of yours, that things gonna think you're its mama when it hatches."

Cloud crinkled his nose at the remark, slapping Reno's hand away. He opened his mouth to get back at the redhead, but the eggs crack grew at that instant, small chips of shell sprinkling the ground around it.

Blue and green eyes widened anxiously in wait, glued to the corn-yellow form that slowly started to escape from its prison. Tiny chirps and squeaks emitted from the broken egg, and a clumsy bundle stumbled free, flapping its loose limbs sloppily.

"_Maaamaaa_ " Reno drew airily into the blonde's ear, sniggering at his own joke, only laughing harder at Cloud's scowl. Reno pointed a finger to the newborn bird as it hopped over to them.

"What the…" the redhead uttered hesitantly as the baby chocobo nuzzled its head into _his_ shoulder. Emerald eyes blinked rapidly.

Well this was a surprise… He certainly wasn't expecting this…

"Hey Reno," Cloud smiled.

"Don't say it," the Turk grumbled, trying to push the clearly confused animal away without hurting it. "The damn things obviously blind."

"Its eyes are open," Cloud pointed out. Heck, the creature was even jumping over twigs and rounding small rocks. Smart birds, they were. "Face it, that thing thinks you're – "

"Shh-_no_…!" Reno hissed. The small chocobo squeaked and nipped at the collar of Reno's jacket. "I can't be its freakin' mom…"

"And why not?" the blonde pressed. It was just too good to pass up. After all, the redhead gave him a hard time every chance he got. Why not turn the tables when the opportunity presented itself?

"_Because!_" was the retort. There was a short silence where Reno gave thought to his reasoning. "Can't have a mom without a dad…"

Reno growled and tolled his eyes at himself; was that really the best he could come up with?

A strange, half-lidded gaze flitted Cloud's eyes, a look of lust and mischief tingling within them. He rolled on the grass and closer to the new den mother, and said words that Reno never imagined could ever come from the mouth of Cloud fucking Strife.

"Here's Daddy…" he rumbled deeply from the back of his throat.

Reno's eyes didn't even have the time to fully widen his surprised eyes before Cloud was straddling him. His jacket flipped open when Cloud forced him onto his back and the warrior easily undid his shirt. The Turk gurgled.

"Calm down, Strife," Reno nodded his head to the yellow bundle that stood watching them, head tilted curiously. "You're going to scar the damn thing…"

Cloud merely grinned and captured Reno's lips, his mouth, his tongue, with his own. They both easily melted into one another, oblivious to all things except each other and the encouraging – at least that's how Cloud interpreted it – squeals and chirps of their newborn.


End file.
